In tilt-cab trucks having plural (usually dual) tilt cylinders with a pilot-operated check valve in each cylinder, generally one of the cylinders will advance or retract more rapidly than the other(s), even when the loads on both or all cylinders are equal or about equal. This undesirable effect appears to be caused by the unsynchronous reactions of the pilot operated check valves.